Jet Pack Blues
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: A one shot- inspired by Fall Out Boy's Jet Pack Blues.


"Look, Sasha you're a great girl and everything." He paused briefly choosing his next words carefully. " I think we should just be friends."

Her face fell at his words, she snatched her hand out from under his and stood up not caring that she bumped the table spilling her coffee onto the table. "Asshole." She pulled her hoodie back on and stormed out the crowded coffee shop surprisingly unnoticed. Only when she was sure she was alone is when she let the tears fall down her beautiful face.

 _I've got those jet pack blues the kind_

 _Just like Judy_

 _The kind that make June_

 _Feel like September._

She pulled out her phone barely able to see through her teary eyes, she pressed call and waited to hear the cheery voice of her bestfriend.

"Sasha whats up ? " The bubbly voice filled her ear, she could only let out a strangled sob immediately causing her bestfriend to worry. "Is everything okay ? "

"He dumped me. " She choked out, she could hear her bestfriend moving around most likely putting on clothes to come find her.

"Where are you ? I'm on my way. "

 _I'm the last one you'll ever remember._

Sasha laid curled up in bed, blanket pulled over her head looking at there pictures in her phone. When she stopped that her finger hovered over his contact. She was so tempted to call him, but he'd just broken her heartheart a week prior. With out warning she snatched the blankets off her and hurled her phone against the wall, a wild shriek followed by a fury of tears.

 _I'm tryna find my peace of mind behind_

 _These two white highway lines_

 _Where the city goes silent_

 _The ringing in my ears gets_

 _Violent._

She'd seen him at work, she'd seen him at the gym, she'd even seen him when her friends dragged her out to the movies and each time he looked happy as can be the polar opposite of what she looked like. Today she'd passed by the coffee shop they'd broken up at glancing inside the window she'd seen him sitting in the very same seat with a blonde, she could only see his face he held the same look of admiration & love that he'd just looked at her with not even two weeks ago. The blonde looked over her shoulder making Sasha's face drop even more - her bestfriend Summer.

 _She's in a long black coat tonight,_

 _Waiting for me in the down pour outside,_

 _She's singing baby come home in a melody of tears,_

 _While the rhythm of the rain keeps time._

A loud crack of thunder followed by a heavy down pour of rain made her cover her head and run off disguising the tears running down her cheeks, she'd run until her legs couldn't take it anymore collapsing onto her knees, she buried her face into her hands sobbing loudly & uncontrollably.

 _And I remember baby come home,_

 _I remember baby come home,_

 _I remember baby come home,_

 _I remember baby come home,_

She clutched a worn out letter, the words were smudged & hard to read, but she'd read the letter so many times she could recite it off the top of her head like her favorite song.

Dear Sasha,

I love you with all my heart , and I plan on making you the happiest woman in the world, you're the light of my day, the Harley Quinn to my Joker. I'm truly blessed to have met you 3 years ago at the Performance Center, I'm hoping for many, many more years to come.

Forever yours,

Finn

 _Did you ever love her do you know ?_

 _Or did you never want to be alone ?_

 _She was singing Baby come home._

 _I remember Baby come home._

They had created endless memories which would made her smile before that now cause her pain, she can't stand to think of the first meeting, the first kiss, the first date, when he'd met her family. It all hurt too damn much to think of.

She was walking down the hall her then brownish-blonde hair was thrown into a messy bun, she rounded the corner too fast and bumped into him a nervous giggle followed by him helping her up & lots of harmless flirting is what started it all.

 _I've got those Jet Pack Blues,_

 _Fight off the light, tonight_

 _And just stay with me._

 _Honey don't you leave._

The first kiss,

He had a rough day and to make cheer him up, she'd offered to take him out it wasn't a date- date she just wanted to cheer him up. They'd gone to an iHop although at first he'd sat in the booth looking grumpy by the end of the night she'd had him smiling again. He even tried to be cute and sneak some of her food from her plate & sip her orange juice, she'd caught him and as his apology he gave her a little peck on the lips.

 _Don't you remember how we use to split a drink_

 _It never matter what it was,_

 _I think our heads were just that close_

 _The sweetness never lasts you know._

The first date,

He'd shown up her door out of the blue dressed up in a suit, he carried a bouquet of red roses and a dress bag in hand, she'd looked at him in confusion as she accepted the roses and let him inside the apartment.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you out Ms Banks." He handed her the dress bag and took a seat on the leather couch she looked at it wide eyed before scurrying to get dressed. 45 minutes later she came back and his jaw hit the floor. They'd went out to a fancy restaurant if you hadn't known them you'd have thought they were together for years.

 _She's in a long black coat tonight,_

 _Waiting for me in the downpour outside_

 _She's singing baby come home in a melody of tears,_

 _While the rhythm of the rain keeps time._

She'd longed to go back to those days, she was happy and carefree. Now she was broken hearted and sitting here in the rain crying. She'd gone from Sasha The Boss to Sasha the Hopeless in the in the blink of an eye. She heard footsteps behind her but paid it no mind she was much too busy self-loathing.

"Sasha ! " He called she slowly glanced over her shoulder as he slowly walked up to her, she'd risen to her feet wiping her eyes once more, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how hurt she was. She swiftly stuck the old letter into her pocket.

"Oh hi, I just slipped it's raining pretty bad you know." She said faking her usual swagger, his face showed he didn't believe her.

"You're lying."

"How was your date with Summer ? " She asked making sure to say her former best friends name with as much distaste and venom as she could.

"It wasn't a date." He replied inching closer to her she'd stood perfectly still watching his movements.

"Oh?"

"We we're actually talking about you." He replied her brow furrowed in confusion.

"About me ? "

"Yes, you it doesn't matter what she said, but she was right. " He vaguely replied she couldn't be even more confused.

"I don't understand." She replied by now he was standing directly in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"But you will."

 _And I remember Baby, come home_

 _I remember baby come home,_

 _I remember baby come home_

 _I remember baby come home._

 _Did you ever love her? Do you know?_

 _Or did you never want to be alone?_

 _And she was singing Baby, come home._

 _I remember Baby, come home._

 _She's in a long black coat tonight,_

 _Waiting for me in the downpour outside,_

 _She's singing Baby come home in a melody of tears,_

 _While the rhythm of the rain keeps time._

 _And I remember Baby, come home_

 _I remember Baby, come home_

 _I remember Baby, come home_

 _I remember Baby, come home_

 _Did you ever love her? Do you know?_

 _Or did you never want to be alone?_

 _And she was singing Baby, come home_

 _Baby, come home_


End file.
